Digital dental images have revolutionized the entire dental field. Today, digital radiography is common place in the vast majority of dental offices. Doctors, hygienists and staff are ubiquitously trained in the taking and computer processing of digital dental images. Digital dental images have led to huge improvements in patient diagnosis and treatment options. Digital dental x-rays are processed vastly faster than traditional film dental x-rays. In addition to this, the patient's radiation exposure is significantly less with digital dental x-rays. Patient dental image management service(s) provide a wide variety of applications ranging from offsite image hosting, dental image attachments to insurance claims, dental laboratory scans, x-ray to graphic based charting and dental charting by voice command.